<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Minecraft Horror Story by picketcricket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395322">A Minecraft Horror Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketcricket/pseuds/picketcricket'>picketcricket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Crack Fic, Gen, Tragedy, horror story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketcricket/pseuds/picketcricket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>It's official: I am only capable of writing crack fics.</p><p>In other news, my friend learned about The Killer Bunny in Minecraft. She was horrified to learn that they could kill your pets (:</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader &amp; Dogs, Reader &amp; Their Pet Wolves, Reader &amp; Wolf (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Minecraft Horror Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/briiefcase/gifts">briiefcase</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's official: I am only capable of writing crack fics.</p><p>In other news, my friend learned about The Killer Bunny in Minecraft. She was horrified to learn that they could kill your pets (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were surrounded. With these mobs all around, you just couldn’t escape. Maybe some other player, some warrior, could have fought their way out easily, but you were a noob. Worse—a noob who had only ever played on peaceful. You thought you were ready for this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You were wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least your dogs were safe. You had the clarity of mind beforehand to have them sit nearby. Although, that means nothing if you can’t find them later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then you heard something. Something terrible. Slowly, carefully, you turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rabbit. A cute, friendly rabbit. Until you glanced at the name tag, that is. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Killer Bunny</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” it read. That is not a friendly name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Killer Bunny approached. On the other side of the plateau, you watched, petrified, as the monster hopped towards your stationary dogs. You tried to escape this circle of monsters—these vile beasts who were preventing you from protecting your poor doggies—but you were trapped. You could only watch in horror as the rabbit attacked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whine and a whimper and then they were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your puppies.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before you joined them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>